


Remember the Happy - Masterlist

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Laser Tag, Love Confessions, a bit of angst, come on get happy forget your troubles and hide in fanfic I guess?, confronting about LMD!May, cuddle for warmth - aka the one about ice cream, flying baby, hogwarts train, horror movie watch, melinda tracing words on phil's back, pocky sticks and pocky game, puppy, she takes care of his bruise, sweet stuff, tent, tickle attack, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: A compilation of fluffy happy prompts for everyone who wants to flee from harsh reality and cuddle up with some sweet philinda stuff!This story is part of theLLF Comment Project





	1. Sharing Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of prompts I fill for my [Remember The Happy Weekend Extravaganza](http://suallenparker.tumblr.com/post/156125226983/remember-the-happy-philinda-edition-its-a-dark)!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciatees feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short Comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Quotes from the fic (I seriously love when you pick your fav lines!)
>   * Questions (especially if you're worried about possible triggers or squicks for you that I haven't tagged yet)
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @anarchycox prompted: splitting a piece of cake.

He was so happy, his smile threatened to split his face into. He felt her hand was shaking underneath his as they held the knife and he kissed her cheek. Who would’ve guessed she’d be the nervous wreck?

Her hands had trembled too as they had spoken their vows just a few hours ago. Now they were officially married!

She leaned into him. Without seeing her face, he knew she was smiling too! He guided their hands and together they cut off a piece of their wedding cake; white chocolate and raspberry, decorated with white chocolate roses and fresh raspberries. It looked beautiful, almost too good to eat. But they had tasted this cake before and it was delicious, so of course they would eat it!

She looked into his eyes while he fed her the first bite. When she licked her lower lip and hummed, he kissed her, making the crowd cheer.

What a perfect day!


	2. Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @dianemaryallison prompted: philinda tickle fight

“I must warn you!” he gasped as her hand slipped under his shirt.

They lay sideways next to each other in the most comfortable hotel bed. It was early morning and for the first time in weeks, they had the day off.

She propped her head up on her elbow and smiled down on him while her hand moved up and spayed across his stomach. “Warn me of what?”

God, her hand felt perfect against his skin. He tried to frown. “If you try and tickle me, I will retaliate?”

“Is that a question or a promise?”

He grinned too and raised a brow. “You know how this ended last time!?”

She bend down and kissed him quickly. “Worked out great for me!” Smiling against his mouth, she tickled him.

Last time had ended with crazy monkey sex in a hotel room not unlike this one.

Giggling, he rolled them around until he landed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head.

Last time had worked out great for him too!


	3. Cuddling for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: I’m a sucker for the “cuddling for warmth” trope for Philinda. (Only if you have the time and inspiration, of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got that twisted idea for it and ran with it, I hope it makes you grin, too! - And please feel free to send me that trope again, if you like! ;)

“Scoot over,” she said. Before she had finished the sentence, she already lay in bed next to him. He moved back a bit to give her more space, but she took his arm and wrapped it round her waist while she rounded her back to snuggle up against him, like a cat.

Smiling he rubbed his nose against her warm nape. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling for warmth,” she said.

While they were staying at a farm house in the Australian outback, whilst she was wearing a bikini, whilst they ran the AC on high. Because it was just that damn hot.

He laughed. “Why would you need to do that?”

He had fled from the heat twenty minutes ago to just lay aimlessly in bed for an hour or two while the great outside hopefully found its chill again.

She sighed and splayed his hand above her stomach.

“Ice cream.” She sighed again. “So much cold, delicious ice cream!”


	4. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: water gun/laser tag fight (or something if the sorts)

“Here,” he said and offered her a gun.

They both wore typical tac gear, black jeans and shirts, leather jackets and black helmets, too.

The area they would be covering today was abandoned. Old, rotten houses and empty streets. The night sky was clear and it wasn’t too cold. The moon was just coming up.

She snorted and raised a brow. “If I need a gun, I take one.”

This woman, really! “This is laser tag, Melinda.”

Five minutes ago, they had checked in and for the evening, this place laser tag arena would be theirs!

She leaned forward. “Just take that slim chance of winning that I just gave you and run with it.”

Oh dear God! He forbid himself to smile, but damn it, she was perfect. This was their first real date and yet it was already the best he had ever been on. He leaned forward too and kissed her right on the mouth. “Prepare to die!”

She laughed. “I’m gonna count to one hundred and then I’m gonna get you!”


	5. Tracing Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus is that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.

When she returned from her morning routine of kick boxing and Tai Chi, he was still in her bed, his eyes still closed and breathing softly. He lay on his stomach, just the way she had left him. The covers were bundled up around his hips, leaving his back and legs exposed to the warm summer air.

He always slept like this, so much she had learned about him ever since they started sleeping together two weeks ago.

She should wake him. They had a long day ahead of them. But instead she placed the cups of tea she had brought for them on the small desk and carefully settled on the edge of her bed.

He just looked so peaceful and sweet.

He had been frowning a lot, lately. The watch dogs got more and more aggressive about killing in humans. They all were worried.

Maybe this was why he kept coming to her in the nights. Maybe he just came to her to forget for a while. That had been her reason for sleeping with Ward. - What a mistake that had been!

This could be her next one.

God, she loved that man in her bed. She gently ran her fingers over his back.

He sighed, but stayed put. Eyes still closed, still breathing softly. But his lips curled into a smile.

She traced his shoulder blades with her fingertips, she traced his spine. She loved how warm and soft his skin felt. She wished she wouldn’t love him as much. She wished she could tell him how she felt without it being such a huge risk.

But that was the trouble with love, wasn’t it? Love was always a risk.

She traced the three words on his back with her right index finger. _I love you._

She should stop this nonsense and wake him up. Instead she wrote the words again.

His smile brightened. “You mean that?” he mumbled. He opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow to look at her.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

“I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

She shook her head. Not to her.

“I love you so very much,” he said.

Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him.

 


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: Phil and the team find real May from her captivity. Philinda reunion after?

She was back for three days and he kept avoiding her. He hadn’t even really looked at her ever since he got her out of that creepy room.

And it had to stop.

Whatever his problem with her was, whatever bot-May did that was so horrible … Blaming her for that was just unfair and she had enough. How could she make things better if he didn’t even give her a chance?

No, she wouldn’t stand for that.

Which was exactly why she would now knock against his door.

She’ve been standing her for almost five minutes and that hadn’t gotten her anywhere either.

Melinda pressed her lips together and raised her hand.

If he didn’t want to be friends again, if he wanted to dissolve their partnership over something a robot had done, so be it! But he better say it to her face because then she would … she would what?

She’d be heartbroken.

But this was hurting her already. She missed him. She’d gotten used to just get crumbs of him, she’d gotten used to keeping things mostly professional, but before she had been kidnapped he had asked her to finally open that bottle of Haig and that just must’ve meant something to him too.

They couldn’t just be over.

Before she could knock, the door opened and Phil almost ran into her.

He quickly took a step back and stared at her with widened eyes. “May.”

She took a step back too and dropped her hand.

At least he didn’t call her agent May like he had done when he had recruited her.

“We need to talk,” she said.

He looked down and turned his head away. “Now is not a good time.”

God, this was awful! “What did she do?” Her voice broke. She would not cry now, she just wouldn’t! “She wasn’t me, you know? You can’t blame me for this.”

He pulled up his shoulders. “I know.”

“Then please let me fix it.”

Finally he raised his gaze to hers again. “We kissed,” he mumbled. “She kissed me and I …” I bit his lower lip and shook his head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

What? Her heart was racing.

He sighed heavily. “I should’ve known that it wasn’t you, I should’ve …” He bit his lips again. “I wanted it to be true so I just … It’s my fault we didn’t rescue you sooner. I should’ve known better.”

“She kissed you?”

He ran his hand over his face. “I should’ve known then that she wasn’t you. I’m sorry.”

She stared at him.

He pulled in a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, May.”

“What do you mean, you wanted it to be true?”

“You know I love you.” He snorted and shook his head. “Clearly, Radcliffe knew because he used it to play me like a fiddle.”

What was he even talking about? He loved her?

“I’m really sorry.” He sighed. “Simmons is waiting for me, so I should go.”

“You love me?” she asked.

Again, he avoided to look at her. “I should’ve known you don’t feel the same.” His hands balled into fists. “You made it clear on several occasions. We have boundaries and I accept that and I should’ve -”

“Please.” She reached out and wrapped her hand around his fist. “You love me?”

“Yes.”

God, this was so messed up! And wonderful. And he was so dumb!

“I love you,” she said and squeezed his hand. “I love you, too.”

Now he stared at her.

“You don’t get to push me away,” she said and took a step closer.

“I should’ve know she wasn’t you,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Are you trying to make me feel better?”

“You know I don’t do comfort.”

Finally, he smiled at her. “You love me?”

Such a dummy! “Yes.” But thank god, he loved her too.

She had so many more questions about him and bot May, but they could wait. Because now she was content with kissing him.

 


	7. Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @dianemaryallison prompted: i have so many fluffy prompts i’d love to send you but i don’t want to spam you when you’re already being this generous to us… but can i just have one more (or ten if you say it’s okay *grins*)? ‘Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair’

Melinda rolled her eyes when Phil flinched again. Like this, they would never get this done! They were in their kitchen. He sat on one of the stools at their kitchen island while she stood in front of him.

“Stop fussing,” she told him sternly. “I’m braiding your hair, not stabbing you.”

“But hurts!”

She sighed.  Her fingers were getting tired because this was already the fifth tiny braid she was doing, was she complaining? No. “You’re the one wanting to go as a Hobbit King for Halloween!”

He glared at her. “You know damn well I’m not going as a hobbit but as Thorin!”

She rolled her eyes again. Whatever. It it had been up to her, they would’ve dressed up as Peggy and Steve again like last year, but he said that would be repetitive and boring. So here they were. At least her costume was a quick fix. She had ordered a red dragon onesie  on the internet and it was perfect. It was his own damn fault for wanting to look as accurate as possible. She tugged at the strains of hair in her hand to keep the braid even.  

Again, he winced. “Next time we’ll glue the beard to my face after we got the braiding done …”


	8. Pocky Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @pjheart prompted: Philinda getting paired up to play the “pocky game”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocky game is when two hold a stick of pocky and start eating it from their end and the one who breaks away first, loses. - I had to google it, too! :D

You look grumpy,” he said as he came into the training room.

She kept punching the sand bag with her back to him. Today sucked.

“Are you really upset that you burned the frozen pizza?” he asked.

He was looking at her with pity right now, she would bet on it. She was a SHIELD agent, she should be able to feed herself, damn it! She pressed her lips together.

“Have you eaten anything?”

Yes, definitely pity in his voice.

No, she hadn’t because food hated her. That damn stupid burned frozen pizza. She kicked the sand bag.

“You’re cute when you pout, you know that?” There was a smile in his voice.

Above all she was being silly. With a sigh, she gave up on the sandbag and turned around to him.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

He kept smiling and held up a small package with his right hand. “Brought you something to cheer you up,” he said. “And to feed you.”

“Pocky sticks?”

“Ever heard of the Pocky game?”

God, that man! Unable to help herself, she smiled. “You know you can just kiss me without any games, right?”

He opened the box and pulled out a Pocky stick. “But you needed something silly to cheer up and who am I if not your devoted husband?”

 


	9. Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ironette99 prompted: They are watching a horror movie, and Person A is cowering behind Person B, until a cockroach appears and Person B freaks out

It was winter, it was cold, they had a fire and hot chocolate. What could be better than to bundle up together to watch a movie?

Zapping through Netflix, they found a horror movie that looked half way decent. Something about people and witches in the woods.

Melinda loved nights like this, as long as they didn’t become to frequent. Last year after she had broken her left foot, she had been doomed to stay on bedrest for almost three days! Phil and she had watched so many movies during that time. On day three she had been willing to walk on her hands just to get outside.

But every once in a while, especially after kicking ass and keeping the world safe, it was nice to cuddle up with her husband.

The first couple died within the first two minutes and it was bloody and gloriously unrealistic.

She leaned her head against Phil’s shoulder and he pulled the blanked over the two of them.

This was great!

Suddenly Phil sat up straight as he stared at something to the very left of the TV, pushing her forward in the same movement.

“What the hell?” she mumbled and looked into the same direction. Next to their decorative plastic plant (others kept dying whenever they went on missions), crawled a cockroach.

“Steve is back!” Phil said and jumped up. “I thought we lost you, little guy …” he mumbled as he collected his pet.


	10. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: I don’t know why, but I can’t get rid of this image in my head of Phil washing May’s hair. Can you maybe write a story about it? :D

They stood in his shower together, she had her palms pressed against the wall while Phil stood behind her, soaping up the roots of her hair. It smelled like orange and vanilla.

She loved when he washed her hair. Of course she loved the sex that usually preceded it, but this … She sighed happily as his fingers massaged her scalp. He was always so gentle with her.

“How does this feel?” he asked.

She curved her back to press it against his chest. “Wonderful.”


	11. On the train to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: philinda in a hogwarts au

He could see that she was a real witch as soon as he entered her wagon on the train to Hogwarts. Unlike him, she didn’t wear muggle clothes but a black cloak. Her dark hair pooled over her shoulders. A black cat was curled up on the seat next to her and she flipped through some sort of collecting cards with pictures, but the people on the pictures kept moving! It was amazing!

Phil had only found out that he might be a wizard too, two months ago when an owl had delivered his acceptance letter to their home. That had been the most exciting day in his eleven year old life! First, his mother had thought it was a prank, but here he was! New books, quills , magic rat and all.

She looked up and smiled when he sat down across from her.

“Hi,” he mumbled and pulled Steve, his new pet rat out of his back back before he pushed the back pack underneath his seat. “I’m Phil,” he said then and held up the rat. “This is Steve.”

She smiled again. “I’m Melinda.”


	12. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @christie226 prompted: Season 4. May real. Phil and Melinda looking after a baby. Please!!!! Thank

“What the hell?” Melinda looked up to Phil, who was most definitely flying three feed above the floor, holding a very cute baby.

And he just looked as happy as could be. “Isn’t she adorable?” he asked.

They were in one of the medical rooms. If he would make a step to his right, he could step right onto the medical bed. Melinda wished he’d take that step.

“You are flying!”

“She’s doing that.” He stroked her little cheek with the back of his index finger and the baby smiled. “She’s strong already.”

Yeah, like that would make her feel any better. Like that was making this safer! He was flying with a baby, damn it!

“Her mom is with Simmons and getting a medical check up. She’s inhuman too!”

That explained some things. “What if you fall?” she asked.

The baby grabbed Phil’s finger and cooed at it. Phil laughed. “We’re not gonna fall, right Emily?” He looked at Melinda. “Isn’t Emily the cutest name?”

Melinda glared and went to the cabinet. Better cover the ground with those extra impact absorbent blankets. Some time or another they had to land again.

 


	13. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: With what I’ve seen so far in the series, Phil is always the one who’s patching up Melinda. Can you write one where Melinda is the one patching up Phil? Thanks :)

The cut over his left eye was still bleeding. He just wiped it away as he opened the door to the little medical room on the plane.

Somehow he always managed to get hit there. But he had retaliated. His first punch took the Watch Dog out. Now he was locked up  in the back of the plane. They would focus on him again once they got back to base.

He opened a cabinet. Somewhere in there must still be some of that super glue stuff Simmons had developed to treat cuts and bruises.

“Plane’s up in five,” May said behind him.

He turned around.

She raised a brow. “You look like shit.”

He grinned and winced. Smiling hurt. Damn it, his whole left side hurt. Trying to relax his face as much as possible, he focused back on the cabinet. “You should see the other guy.” Right in the back was the glue! He reached for it and pulled it out.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to her again.

“Let me,” she said. She already had grabbed the cotton sticks from the counter.

How could he say no?

He handed her the glue and leaned against the counter to make himself smaller.

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she applied to glue to his forehead, making him want to kiss her.


	14. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @dianemaryallison prompted: Napping in a puppy pile
> 
> dianemaryallison prompted: you’re so fantastic to cuddle because i can, like, hold all of you. no place misses out on my hugs, you get all the hug, the full hug, all my love (coz melinda’s so smoll you know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined those two and twisted things. I have no regrets. Enjoy!

The puppy jumped on her leg as Melinda knelt down. She smiled and picked it up. God, that golden retriever puddle mix was just beyond cute! A little boy named Elmo.

After five years of resistance, she had finally given in and three days ago, she and Phil had picked him up.

She held it up against her chest with her right and brushed her left hand over its back again and again.

Elmo wiggled his tail so hard his whole body moved with it.

“You’re fantastic to cuddle,” Melinda cooed and leaned down to kiss the top of Elmo’s head. Elmo used the opportunity to lick her nose. Melinda laughed.

“No place misses out on my hug,” she whispered. He licked her lose again.

“You get the full hug, all my love …”

Behind her, she heard her husband laugh. She turned to him and looked directly into his cell phone.

Oh, damn!

“I have it all on tape,” he said smugly. “So next time you’ll play tough like you’re immune to cuteness, I can disprove you with hard evidence!”


	15. Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @devilgrrl42 prompted: Ok. Thank you. Tent. Rain. Philinda fluff or smut or anything but angst. This downpour is angst enough for me right now.

Could this day get any worse?

Phil pressed his lips together as he tried to get comfortable on the ground.

The rain was so loud, it drowned out all other sound. At least the stupid tent was water proof.

The SHIELD sleeping bags were warm and had some decent padding, but he just couldn’t find a comfortable position. His legs hurt. His head hurt. And his poor left index finger hurt too.

He turned to his side and rested his head on his right elbow.

They spent the whole day marching through the woods in search of some astral stone.

Fitz had built a device to track it, but the people who stole it from an old grave had kept switching directions. An hour ago they had finally caught up with them, now the two perpetrators were chained up in another tent.

Fitz and Simmons were in the tent next to them.

Things started to go wrong after a branch of a tree had snapped back against his legs from behind ten minutes into their walk.

The tents were supposed to be easily set up. What it should’ve done when they threw it into the air was to unfold and land fully build, but no. That stupid thing came down and hit him on the head. Of course just to open right then and there. He was lucky it just twisted his finger as he threw it off him.

Phil sighed and rolled on his back again.

That was, when the first droplet landed on his face. And another. And another.

Growling, he sat up and wiped his hand over his face.

Next to him, Melinda switched on her flashlight. “What the hell are you doing over there?” she asked.

As soon as she saw his face, she broke out into a laugh.

He glared at her.  He glared at the spot where his head had been. Drop by drop by drop, his sleeping back was getting soaked. Of course the tent had a leak right above him. Of course!

He gritted his teeth. “This isn’t funny.”

She shook her head and kept grinning. “Come over here,” she said.

He raised his brow. “Excuse me?”

“Get your ass over here.” She grinned. “Wouldn’t want you to be washed away.”

With a deep sigh, he moved over until his sleeping back lay directly against hers.

She switched off the flashlight and they laid down next to each other. They were so close, their arms touched.

She rubbed her arm against his. “Now close your eyes and sleep.”

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.


End file.
